<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Would Be Enough by albinokittens300</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005726">That Would Be Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300'>albinokittens300</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambigous Ending I Guess?, Angst, Author Hurts Writing This, F/M, Honesty, I don't know, Past Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tina asks about his past with Leta, Newt tries to do the right thing and is honest. </p><p>(Please read Notes.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so let me just get this out of the way: this is me trying desperately, once again, to get something with this to read like something that isn't devastating to me but also feels realistic. Yes, I know it is still, pretty sad and angsty...and in general possibly awful cause I just. Can't write this kind of negative emotion without getting really carried away. But I am so sick of missing writing these two I had to try my hand at something again. This is what happened. </p><p>Please feel free to comment anything you see as flawed, anything you don't think would fit if Newt ever had genuine feelings for Leta. That is the point of this really, to learn and maybe figure out a thought process more positive than this. I am so open to any constructive criticism. </p><p>Otherwise, I don't hope someone enjoys this? Maybe?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt knows he has to tell the truth when she finally asks him about her. Even if it hurts, or risks whatever is growing between them dying out, he has to come clean with the whole story. Honesty could hurt, but he is well aware of how much worse it could be if he lied. Perhaps Tina will understand, and they can continue as they had been these last few months?</p><p>“There- there was a time I did love Leta. When we were in school, she had been my only friend and we understood one another. It’s been a long time since I felt that way. But I did love her then.” Newt admits. </p><p>Tina’s heart goes to her throat, and a familiar feeling twists in her stomach. It brings her back to saying goodbye to him at the dock in New York, asking him whether or not Leta liked to read. Though this time, the Auror is observant enough to see it in his eyes. All the memories he is recalling, of all the times he and Leta were happy. Those would never go away. No matter how long goes by or what happens between him and her.</p><p>And in some small way, she’d always have to share him with Leta Lestrange’s memory.</p><p>But she also remembers the time since parting ways all that time ago. The letters, reconciling with Newt in Paris. All the comforting and surviving in the aftermath of the massacre there, and more recently, their feelings for one another coming to light when they were finally brave enough to put them to words and speak those words to one another. Newt surely loved her; there was no doubt about it the way he looked at her. </p><p>For a moment, Newt looks at her. He is searching for some reaction, with nerves written on his face. Tina tells herself he is with her and wants to be with her now. Maybe, that was enough?</p><p>“Okay. That’s...okay.” She finally said, Some of it more for the benefit of trying to convince herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trying really hard here, everyone. This time I took basically what I've been told by most people I expressed this fear too told me happened in real situations like this. For whatever reason this still feels too good to be true...but I hope somehow writing this out helps. Even if it doesn't feel right. </p><p>Hope you all enjoy it, regardless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina still is bothered intermittently about Leta for some days after Newt answers. More guilt overshadows the man himself when he can see her hurting.</p><p>He wants to tell her he loves her, but something in him is aware Tina knows this. That telling her this wouldn’t do much of anything. If anything, she knows it too well with how often he tries to show her and make her feel truly loved. But when he sees her eyes glass over when Hogwarts or anything related to it comes up, he desperately wants to know what he can say. What he can do to ease her.</p><p>At the same time, Newt feels there certainly nothing much he can do. Leta’s memories will never fade, he knows. There will always be moments that bring him back to when it was just the two of them.</p><p>Newt doesn’t want to live there though, be haunted constantly by it. Even if it will forever be chasing him down.</p><p>One night, some weeks after the first mention of his past with Leta, Newt finally ventures to say something again. Gathering up all the courage he could manage and pulling the words straight from his mind to tell her. Hoping not to say anything foolish enough to make it worse, but also try to convey what his heart wants her to know more than anything.  </p><p>“I can’t change anything that happened in the past, Tina. But I hope maybe you can see that I want you with me now. And in the future.”</p><p>Locking eyes with him, Tina can’t stop the smile on her face. Leta’s memories would never leave him, yes. And there would be times when he is in another time and place with her. But feeling his hand in hers when he reaches for it, she takes comfort in knowing he loves her now, chooses to be with her now. And the feeling when she leans forward to kisses him makes it worth it quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>